The Unlucky One
by Avalin Rose Ellyot
Summary: When Castiel tells the boys that they must protect a teenage girl, they certainly didn't expect this! Slight Destiel. Sam/OC in later chapters. I only own Alex. Rating because Dean and Alex can't control their mouths. Please review, it would realllllly help!
1. Meet Alex

Hello dolls! How are you lovely people? Good, I hope. Anyways, down to business. This is my very first Supernatural fic, so it will most likely be not fantastic at the start, but bear with me. Also this is un-beta'd soooo yeah. This'll mostly be 3rd person POV but it might switch over to my OC's POV every once in a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. *cough* obviously *cough*

"So what exactly are we looking at here, Sammy?" Dean asked his little brother. Sam closed the lap top.

"Going by what Cas told us, we have to watch this girl, Alexandria, and keep her from getting killed. So, naturally, I did some research on her," Sam was cut off.

"Geek."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

The younger Winchester shot his brother his bitchiest bitch face. "That face isn't exactly helping your case, baby bro," Dean said, cracking open a can of beer from the fridge.

"Anyways, she seems like a normal kid. Straight A student, been in a lot of plays, spelling and geography bee champ, captain of her state champion academic team," Sam rabbled off. He actually sounded impressed. His brother on the other hand, not so much. Dean rolled his eyes.

"So basically," he said, taking another swig of his beer, "we're babysitting a nerd. Yay." He didn't sound overly enthusiastic.

"Oh! And she's super into the high school basketball team. Her dad's the coach and she's been his trainer since 3rd grade. They interviewed her when the team got to state last year. Really dedicated to the team and stuff," Sam said. Dean raised his eyebrows before downing the last of his drink. Maybe this chic had a small fun streak after all.

"Well then Sammy," he said, "let's go to school."

SPNSPNSPN

Alex was having a crappy day. She'd stayed up until 2:30 the night before and now she was paying for it. Plus, the Wi-Fi was busted so no Tumblr or Instagram or Netflix before school. Now she was in first hour, Home Ec., trying with all her earthly being not to fall asleep. She was struggling to pay attention to the lesson when someone knocked on the door. Her friend Elena got up to get it. Alex dropped her head on her desk and sighed. She thought it was probably just a teacher's aide coming to get something from Ms. Harrison. She was wrong.

"Do you happen to know and Alexandria Carter?" a Dean asked. Alex paid no attention to how familiar the voice was and raised her hand.

"Present and ready for action, sir," she said sarcastically. She usually wasn't so rude, but she wasn't in the mood to be polite.

Alex looked nothing like Dean expected. He was searching for a girl sitting up with a smile, most likely close to the teacher's desk. She was not that girl. She was all the way in the back, with her head down and a beanie pulled over her face. When she raised her hand the he gave his brother a look. Sam just shrugged, but it was obvious he was trying not to smile. The men walked over to Alex, who was still lying on her desk.

"Excuse me miss," Sam started, "but we're going to need you to come with us." Alex sat up, wondering what this was about as she straightened her beanie.

"Unless your problem is that someone is being too bad ass to be legal, I'm pretty sure I'm innocent," she said as she turned around. "Oh! Oh my god, holy cow! Holy shitting cow!" she said when she saw the brothers in front of her. Confusion flickered across their faces. "Elena, Elena slap me. What the hell! Not that hard you little jerk!" she said. The Winchesters were even more confused. Why was she freaking out over them? "You're still here. Does that mean you're real? But you can't be real. This absolutely CANNOT be happening. I would know if you two were coming! There'd be emails, and ads, and Maddi would flip out…" she babbled, but her sentence kinda dropped off when she noticed the looks she was getting.

"So, uh, where are we going?" she said, coughing a little. Dean and Sam exchanged looks and brought her out into the hall.

Inside Alex's mind, she was rolling on the floor with joy. She thought she was looking up at Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. See, Alex is from our universe, where Supernatural was just a TV show, but I'll get into that later. Being the fangirl she was its quite impressive she hadn't already died of a heart attack or exploded.

"Can I just start whatever this is by saying I love you two and you are amazing and if you ever quit I will probably combust," she gushed. Dean looked like someone had just told him someone had discovered his Pokémon collection. Shocked, terrified, and ready to kill something. Sam on the other hand had stumbled and fallen smooth on his ass.

"Excuse me?! What?" he sputtered as he tried to get up. Alex raised an eyebrow. Then her eyes got about as big as dinner plates. She covered her face and swooned a little.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked. Alex squealed a little and peaked out from behind her hands. She then balled her fists and turned away.

"One moment please. I'll be fine in a second," she said. Dean gave Sam a look that said 'what?' Clearly Alex was crazy. Even worse than Becky. It was a freaking miracle they hadn't already met her at that convention they went to. But moments later she regained her composure. "Sorry. I try not to be one of those fans, but sometimes I kinda lose it. I'm cool now," she said. Sam nodded. Maybe she still had some sanity.

"There's obviously no point in asking how you know who are. Stupid Chuck with his stupid books. And Becky's probably got pictures of us all over the internet now. Anyways, I'm Dean and this is Sam," Dean explained. Alex stepped back. "Wait, what? What do you mean, Chuck and his books? Sam and Dean? What the heck?" she said. The group stood there, confused out of their minds. They would've stood like that for weeks had it not have been for the voice from behind.

"Dean, Sam, I can take from here. It seems I have some explaining to do," it said.

Castiel had arrived.

**There you go, guys! Kinda sucky, I know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it so far! Please follow, favorite, and review. I love constructive criticism, and if you have any ideas on how to make this story better please leave them for me to read!**

**Allons-y!**


	2. This Chic is Crazy!

**Hi loves, it's me. Again. So I realized that I never properly explained how I'm going to do updates. As of right now my life is a hectic, jumbly, confusing mess, so until that gets cleared up I will probably only update say once every two weeks. I will probably update sooner if I have the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not **own** any thing you may be familiar with**

"Cas! Where the hell have you been? This chic is crazy! Like, dingo ate my baby crazy!" Dean yelled. Cas did his signature angel head tilt.

"I'm sorry for not being punctual, Dean. And I assure you, Alex is not, as you say, dingo ate my baby crazy," the angel said.

Alex honestly couldn't believe what was happening. "You-you're not Jensen and Jared, are you?" she asked, taking a few frightened steps away from the hunters. Sam was working the bitch face, and Dean was staring daggers at Cas.

"She's from TV land? Really? The chic you want us to baby sit is from TV land?" he asked.

"Yes, it would seem so," Cas replied.

Alex had her hands up and was shaking like a chihuahua. "Okay, so, I'm going to make a promise that I am human and 100% innocent and then I'm going to run away screaming, sound like a plan?" she asked nervously. She looked like she was ready to sprint when Sam and Dean each grabbed one of her arms.

"Sorry Alex, but I'm gonna have to say no," the oldest Winchester said.

"We swear, you'll be okay, but we need to talk to you first," Sammy said, "C'mon, follow me."

SPNSPNSPN

Five minutes later, all four beings were sitting in the impala. Sam and Dean in the front, Cas and Alex in the back. The silent was so thick you could cut it with a chain saw. That is, until Alex's phone started vibrating.

"Carryon my wayward son,"

"Sonovabitch!" Alex and Dean yelled in unison.

"There'll be peace when you are done,"

Alex pressed the accept button. "Uh, hey Mom! Yes, I'm fine. Couple of feds showed up at school, they want to ask me some questions. No, I didn't do anything illegal! Geez, have some confidence in my moral capability. Look, you wanna to talk to Officer Anderson? Okay then, here he is!" she said, thrusting the phone towards Sam, who looked confused. "Take the damn phone, ya idgit!" she hissed. The taller hunter took the phone.

"Hello Ms.-uhhhhh-Carter. Yes, I have Alexandria with me. FBI, ma'am. No, she nothing illegal. I'm not exactly sure ma'am, but she should be home by the time school's over. Okay, if that's all, I hope you have a good day. Goodbye," Sam said in his special agent voice. Then he handed the phone back to Alex.

"See? Told ya. What? Oh. Sorry. Yeah, love you too. Bye," Alex finished, clicking off the phone. "Well," she started, "that went better than I expected." She said it as if she was expecting the wrath of heaven to pour down on her. The boys noted the way she spoke to her mom, as if she doubted anything the women said.

"So, Alex, we're going to have to talk, but first, is there a place in this town where you can get some semi decent grub?" Dean asked. Alex smiled. Typical, food first interrogation second.

"Yeah, little diner right around the block. Best damn cherry pie you'll ever be blessed enough to eat," she said. Dean's eyes widen at that. But Castiel was confused.

"What does a fruity pastry have to do with a blessing?" he asked. Alex snorted. Dean face palmed. Sam laughed out loud.

"Dude, it's just an expression," he sputtered out. The look on Cas' face made everyone in the car laugh.

"Oh, I was not aware of this. And in what way is my lack of knowledge amusing? Never mind, it is not of import," he said. Slowly the vehicle calmed back down to an uneasy silence.

They arrived at the diner, Rachel Bee's, a few minutes later. Alex climbed out of the impala, tripping over her own converse clad feet. She nearly bit it, but at the last minute Sam swooped down and caught her. "Oh, oh gosh, uhhhhh thanks, Sam. I almost, like, broke my face," she stuttered out nervously. She was still trying to get over the fact that Sam Winchester, THE Sam Winchester, had caught her. Meanwhile Sam was trying not to laugh at this odd, quirky girl. She was different, most definitely, but no more different than any other person they'd met hunting.

"It's no problem," he said, watching as she pulled her short, choppy hair out of her face. It was the color of an old penny, and dyed blue/black at the tips. Weird, Sam thought. They walked into the diner, a dark blush spreading across Alex's cheeks.

"Now, down to business," Dean said, "we gotta ask you a few questions. First off, what's an 18 year old girl doing in a completely different dimension?" They had all finished their respective meals, and Dean was wiping pie filling off his face.

"Hell if I know. I guess I got here this morning, not really sure though. Must've been sometime around there, because at about 1:00 this morning I was watching season 9 bloopers," she said. All three men looked confused. "For the TV show, you assbutts. You know when actors do something funny or mess up on camera? Anyways, I was watching one were Jared was dancing to whip my hair by Willow Smith* this morning so it had to have happened after that," she explained. Dean looked like he was about to die laughing, Sam was about to spit out his Super Fruit Smoothie, and even Cas looked slightly amused.

A second later though, they were all serious again. "I believe now would be a good time to explain our current situation," Castiel said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Nah, you think?" he asked. Cas shot him a look.

"Once, thousands of years ago, when Neanderthals were still writing poetry, there was a prophecy. The child of Heaven and Hell would lead their army in the greatest war this universe had seen. The child has been found," he said. Dean gulped. "There was also an angel named Aedriel, we were fledglings together. She was one of the angels who sing our father's praises. Anyway, one night, 20 years ago, she discovered she was with child. She had, in a moment of confusion, slept with a demon man by the name of Nefaspater. Nefaspater did not want anything to do with the child, and there was no way Aedriel herself could care for it, and it would have incredibly immense powers, so they could not give it away. At last Aedriel decided she must do away with the child, but when the moment came she could not bear to take its life. So instead she sent it away to a world without magic, casting a spell that would bring her back if she were ever needed. Aedriel died shortly after, the strain from the birth and spell too much for her," Castiel continued, "Alex is the child from the prophecy. Alex is the child of Aedriel and Nefaspater."

**MWAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger. Well, not exactly, but suspenseful moments! Yes!**

***I'm pretty sure that's not an actual bloopers video, but if it is that's AWESOMETASTIC!**


	3. The Girl's Not Normal

**Hello dolls! How're you doing? I'm doing fine, thanks for asking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**Also, one more thing. If any of you are Whovians (as I assume some of you are) then go check out my Doctor Who story, Identity Crisis.**

The table was silent for a moment, but it didn't stay that way. "What?! What the hell are you talking? Me, half angel half demon? Are you crazy? What would that make me, anyway? A multi-dimensional wavelength of demonic intent? Plus, you said that was 20 years ago, and I'm only 18. This makes no sense!" Alex yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

Cas stared at the girl, puzzled. Here was the greatest warrior in the history of heaven or hell, and she was hyperventilating. "Alex, calm down. You are one of the most esteemed beings in the universe. Stop acting like a child," he said. She turned on him.

"You, Castiel, need to pull your head out of heaven's ass and realize I'm not this special person. I'm just Alex, Alexandria Matthew Carter. This is me, not some vessel I'm possessing. I'm human. I'm hungry and tired and have a bug bite on the back of my ear and my eyes don't flash blue or black, and I have a sigil and devil's trap and an anti-possession tattoo! So just be quiet!" she roared.

The café went dead silent. No one, nothing, made a single sound. But it wasn't for lack of trying. People at the bar still seemed to be chatting, you could see bacon frying in the kitchen, but nothing made a single noise.

Sam opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out. He thumped himself (inaudibly) on the chest and tried again, but it was as if his voice had stopped working.

Before Alex knew it she had a note in her hand and a gun to her head. Dean knew there was something up with this girl, but being the spawn of two of the douche-iest beings in the world? That was worse than even he could imagine. Alex looked at the note.

"Fix it," she read, marveling in the fact that she could speak. She could feel the gun press harder into her skull. "Dude, I dunno what's going on either! It's not like I meant like for everything to go silent when I told 'em to be quiet. I didn't even know this would happen. So just put the gun down, man," Alex said.

Dean put the gun down, but he didn't want to. It was as if someone else was in control of him. "Okay, uh, everything unmute? Let there be sound? C'mon guys. Nothing? Okay, fantastic! Would y'all just make some damn noise?!" she yelled. Then, suddenly as abruptly as it had stopped, the sound started up again.

"What. The HELL. Was that?" Dean asked. He had picked up his gun again, and was pointing it at Alex.

"Dean! Calm down, I don't think she meant for that to happen," Sam said, trying to reason with him. Dean shook his head.

"Cas said it was half angel, half demon, Sam. Two of the biggest dickbags in the whole fucking universe, and this is there kid. Why shouldn't we gank it while we have the chance?" Dean asked, getting ever closer to Alex. Who, by the way, was done with this shit.

"Hey! I'm right here, you know. And maybe I have some freaky as hell abilities, so what? Sam did too, remember? The preemptions? And he's not evil, right? So neither am I," she said.

"Besides, what makes you think that gun will kill her? You said it yourself; she's half angel half demon. I'm willing to bet you have to kill her in some fancy way," Sammy said, grabbing Dean's shoulder.

"Okay, so the gun don't kill it. It'll still hurt like hell, and then we tie it up until we find a way to actually kill it," the older Winchester said.

Alexandria couldn't believe her ears. "Dean, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to, but-" she started. She was cut off.

"Was that a threat? See Sammy, it's threatening us! You can't tell me it'd be smart to let it live!" Dean yelled. Alex was fed up.

"Oh. My. Gosh! For starters, Dean, I'm a she. A_** she**_. Secondly, give the gun to your brother and sit your ass down! Do not move until I tell you to!" she cried. Dean gave the gun to Sam and sat, but not quietly.

"You little bitch! Go back to hell! Take you and your fucking voodoo shit back where it belongs!" he shouted. At this point Alex realized they were causing a scene.

"Sorry 'bout this, folks. Just, uh, just ignore us," she said as sweetly as she could.

Castiel couldn't believe it. Just a moment ago this girl had been a hysterical mess insisting upon her humanity, and now she was using Grace and magic like she had been doing it all her life. "I do not understand," the angel muttered. Teenagers, no matter the species, would never make since to him.

Sam couldn't believe it, either. Dean had just tried to kill Alex, point blank, for no other reason than she frightened him. More amazing, however, was the fact that she, a small, weak looking high schooler had stopped him. She had stopped Dean Winchester, The Righteous Man, Soldier of Heaven, with nothing but her voice. Then something else odd came to his mind. "You said you have an anti-possession tattoo, so how are you in that vessel?" he asked. Alex looked like she was about to explode.

"This. Is not. A vessel! It's me, I swear! I've always looked like this!" she yelled. Sam backed away.

"Cas, uh, a little help here?" he asked. Cas nodded, and then examined the girl.

"This is… interesting," he said. Everyone looked confused. "She is telling the truth, mostly. This is a vessel, yes, but she has always looked like this and she cannot leave it. She is sealed inside of this girl," he explained.

"What?! No. No way, Jose. There's no way I would ever possess someone! That's, no offense, just weird!" Alex said.

"Weird or not, it is the truth. I can sense it. That is a vessel," Castiel said.

"But, if this was a vessel, I'd hear her thoughts and emotions and feelings, wouldn't I?" And then, I wouldn't ever be hungry or tired, right?" she asked, trying to make a point.

"Yes, but that is the part in which you are different. When you were sent to your previous universe, you were, as you say, a multidimensional wavelength of demonic intent. Actually, that's not correct at all, but that is not of import. Anyway, it seems you spent two years like that, until you found a suitable vessel. Had you not have entered this girl, you would've retained all your all your powers in that other world. However, you did use this girl as a host, and the moment you entered her you lost all demonic or celestial abilities you had. That universe had no magic, and when you joined it properly, you lost all of yours," Cas explained.

"Yeah, okay, I guess. But that still doesn't explain the fact that I'd hear this poor chic's thoughts," Alex said.

"You entered this girl not 5 minutes after she was born. She had no real thoughts, no personality. You came in and completely took over, and the child never stood a chance. She's gone now, and that body is yours. However, you cannot leave it. It is both a blessing and a curse," the angel said. Alex looked terrified.

"Oh. Wow. Okay. Uhhhhh, I don't know what to do. This is really, really weird, confusing, and messed up," she said, on the verge of freaking out. Dean chose this exact time to speak up.

"Well for starters, Miss Thang, you could let me outta this damn chair!" the hunter yelled. Alex felt nervous.

"Promise you won't try to kill me?" she asked, cautiously.

"I promise I won't try to kill you," Dean grumbled.

"Okay, you can, um, move now," she said. Dean jumped out of the chair like it was on fire.

"Listen here, you little bitch, if you ever glue my ass to a chair again I will send you right back to whatever stink hole you came from," he said. Alex swallowed, frightened, but then grinned smugly.

"I don't think you will. Ever. But thanks for the warning," she said. Dean looked ready to rip her throat out. With his teeth. "Now Cas, what the hell is going on, and why am I so important to it?" Alex asked. She seemed to once again melt back into an innocent teenage girl.

"A war," Cas replied simply, saying it like it was an obvious, every day thing. Which, for them, it pretty much was.

"Really, another war? Why? Because we have nothing better to do?" Sam asked. you could tell Dean was having the same thoughts.

"I do not know, Sam. All I know is we need to get Alex as far away from here as possible," Castiel said.

That didn't fly with Alex. "Wait, why do I have to leave?" she asked. This town, even if it was in a completely different reality, was her home, and she wasn't abandoning it without a reason.

"You realize you just silenced the whole planet with three words. That kind of magic is so strong it will attract the attention of every angel, demon, and monster within a hundred miles. We have to leave before they arrive," Cas said, even more serious than usual (like that was possible).

"I believe you are too late," called a voice from behind them. There stood two people, a man and a woman, in black dress suits. Alex noticed something odd about them. Hovering over each of their heads was a word.

"Josiah and Malidiel," she gasped, realizing it was their names.

"Hello, Alexandria. Castiel," Josiah said. Cas drew his angel blade.

"You cannot have the girl," the dark haired angel said, the gleam in his eyes almost frightening.

"Oh, I believe we can," Malidiel said, pulling out her own knife. She charged towards Cas, her eyes glowing blue.

Alex was horrified. She didn't know what to do. Then, an idea came to her. "Drop your weapons! Now!" she shouted, hoping to God it would work. It didn't.

"Ah ah ah, young one. We are warded against your words," Josiah said as he too ran into the fight. Malidiel and Cas were already crossing blades; the clatter of metal ringing threw the restaurant.

"Alex! Summon your sword!" Castiel yelled as he ducked his opponent's swinging dagger.

"How?" she asked, kicking Josiah in the chest. The angel landed on his butt with a thud, and Dean ran out from behind Alex and punched him repeatedly in the nose. Sam was doing his best to keep the other customers at the café away from the brawl.

"Just ask for it!" Cas yelled, taking another jab at his foe.

"I need my knife-dagger-blade thing! Whatever it is, I need it now!" Alex shouted at no one in particular. Suddenly her hand became heavy, and when she looked at it she saw she was holding a sword. Not some little knife, but an all-out, three foot long sword, with a hilt and handle and everything.

"Awesome!" she yelled, twirling it in her hand like a baton. She swung it forward, watching it go clean through Josiah, who had left Dean bloody on the floor. "Go to hell, you bastard!" she shouted, and the angel breathed his last.

Then something happened that proved without a shadow of a doubt that this girl was not human. As she stared at the severed body of the fallen angel before her, one eye turned black and the other shone blue.

**This is my longest chapter ever. Wow. Please follow, favorite, and review. Thanks!**


	4. Sexual Tension (we knew it would happen)

**Hey-o! Sorry for the wait! I had state testing and such, so not much time to type.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

A moment later Malidiel joined her brother in death. Castiel brushed is hands off on his trench coat, a worried look on his face. Sam and Dean had the same expression.

"Alex, are you okay?" Sam asked, taking a nervous step towards Alex. She turned to face him, her eyes slowly returning to their original green.

"Yeah, I wouldn't I be? I didn't turn green and turn into the Incredible Hulk, right?" she said, actually confused at his question.

"Well, you just killed someone for-hopefully-the first time. That usually leaves people a bit shaken up," Sam said, not coming any closer.

"Oh. Uh, yeah, well, he was trying to kill me, so I just ganked the dick first," Alex started, "And, it's not like I'm gonna go bat-shit crazy and go on a murder spree. I've got morals, dude." Alex grumbled, "Okay, so, after that experience I think we need to get the hell outta dodge. If me being here is what's attracting the bad guys, then I should leave. I got friends here; I don't want 'em slaughtered."

Dean and Sam nodded. "I'll go start up Baby," Dean said, pulling out his keys.

"You didn't let me finish," Alex continued, "I also don't want the God Squad coming and kidnapping y'all and interrogating the hell out of you. So, I'm leaving. Everyone. I can make it so no one remembers me, and then go camp out in Alaska or something. No chance of anyone getting hurt for my sake." Dean and Sam looked (if possible) even more confused.

"Frik no. Listen sister, Cas over there told us to protect you. Now, I don't know about you, but I don't think going and letting you become a-a fucking hermit or something isn't exactly the best way of going about doing that. You're coming with us," Dean said.

"Yeah, and neither is threatening to shoot me, you moron! How do I know you're not just gonna lock me up and torture me, huh?"

"Alex, you need to come with us. With your help, we could kill Lucifer, and stop the apocalypse! Think of how many lives you could save!" Sam said. Alex inhaled sharply and looked away.

"You're fighting Lucifer and Michael and all of that? Now? Really?" she asked, not able to look any of the men in the face. The apocalypse. The friggin' apocalypse. Her favorite season, yeah, but that didn't mean she wanted to go through all that crap. But as much as the girl didn't want to have to endure all that shit, she really didn't want the boys to have to.

"Yeah. It sucks, I know, but you could help," Sam said. He, Dean, and Cas were all staring at Alex, waiting for her answer.

"I dunno. I mean, 5 minutes ago Dean was all for emptying his gun into my head, and now you want me to come with you on some psycho cross-country road trip to save the world?" she asked.

"I'll admit, I'm not exactly ready to put my life on the line for you, Miss Thang, but like I said, Cas said to protect you and as long as you keep your big-ass sword away from my neck I'm down with having you," Dean said, "Although you pull another stunt like earlier and I will kill you."

"Okay, okay, sure. I mean, as long as you three don't act like ass monkeys I'll go," Alex said, rolling her eyes. "Mostly because I'm aware of all the shit you idiots'll get yourselves into if I don't come, and honestly I'm not a huge fan of shape-shifting, face eating monsters from fucking God's armpit."

Dean, Cas, and Sam all looked confused. "I'm sure that my Father does not keep shape-shifting, face eating monsters in any area of his body, Alexandria," Cas said.

"Never mind. It's not important right now. Hopefully it won't be important ever," Alex said.

=~=~=SPNSPNSPN=~=~=

Twenty minutes, $34.28, and one really intense awkward silence later, Team Free Will + 1 were in the Impala, driving down Route 66. Dean was blasting Metallica and playing air guitar (while driving, something both Sam and Alex considered impossible), Cas was staring out the window, Sam was glossing through some book, and Alex was doodling in a notepad from her backpack.

"Dean, could you please turn the radio down? Some of us value our brain cells," Sam said.

"No can do, Sammy. You know the rules: driver picks the music-"

"Shotgun shuts his cake hole. Yeah Dean, I know."

Alex smiled a little and pulled out her headphones and phone. Somehow, even though she was in another dimension and 6 years in the past, her phone was exactly the same. Weird, but she wasn't complaining. She had her phone just the way she liked it, and it had some of her most important stuff on it. She put on the headphones and started blasting 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons over the god-awful musical agony Dean was subjecting the group to.

An hour passed, and Alex realized she had no idea where they were going, which slightly creeped her out. "Hey guys," she said, having to yell over the radio (which was now playing AC/DC), "where're we going?"

"We have this friend, Bobby, we're going to his house," Sam said.

"I know who Bobby is, dimwit. Not really from around here, 'member?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, he's going to do some tests, see exactly what you can do. I called him while you were… doing whatever it is you were doing half an hour ago."

"Okay. I was listening to 'This is Gospel', by the way."

"I don't know what that is, but cool."

"Yup."

Dean interrupted this conversation, mostly because he couldn't take the uncomfortable flirting anymore. "Hey Cas, you still back there?" he said, just trying to get away from all awkward.

"I am here, Dean."

"Okay. Just, uh, just making sure."

Sam and Alex shared a look. Alex had shipped Destiel since Lazarus Rising, and Sam just knew it was going to happen. 'Sexual tension' Alex mouthed and Sam snorted.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Sam and Alex both said quickly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," this time only Sam said it.

"Okay. Fine."

Another hour passed, and Alex had been through her whole playlist. "Hey, can I try something?" she asked.

"Just don't get us killed. Or kidnapped," Sam said.

Alex closed her eyes and imagined Bobby's house. She imagined the Impala there, and all the passengers with it, and willed every fiber of her being to get them there.

There was no breeze, no whoosh or bang, just Dean pressing on the brakes so hard you could hear Baby's tires skidding.

"What the shit?! I didn't know you meant mojoing us here! I almost ran into about 5 cars at 80 miles per hour! God dammit, Alex!" Dean yelled.

"What? I didn't get us killed or kidnapped."

"New fucking rule: no zapping us without permission. I'm gonna be sick!"

"I had permission, you dumbass."

Dean was staggering out of the car, looking actually sick. Sam got out a minute later, eyes wide. Cas walked over to them both and placed two fingers on each of their fore heads.

"There. Any nausea you were experiencing is gone. That was very good for your first time flying, Alex. Though, I would suggest not using the Winchesters as test subjects next time. Neither of them are very fond of the sensation," the angel explained.

"Thanks Cas. Now, how about we go see Bobby," Alex said.

As the group walked into the house, they noticed something was wrong. The place was silent, like the silent before a ninja attack in an action movie.

"Guys," Alex said, "something's up."

No sooner had she said that then there was a muffled shout from behind her and she turned to see Sam and Dean unconscious on the floor, and Cas pinned against a wall.

"What the fuck?!" Alex yelled as to men walked into her line of sight. Her stomach dropped and both of their eyes turned solid black.

**Here you go! Okay, so, as for the time period, it's during season 5. Obviously. I know I mentioned 'The French Mistake' in chapter one, but, um, just ignore that. Please. I'm not very good at this yet. Thanks!**

**Allons-y!**


	5. She's Going With Them

**Hallo! Sorry for the wait, but ****school. Anyways, it's summer now, so expect more updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

"Ho-ly shit! Can we not go 24 hours without another freaking supernatural thing trying to gank our asses?!" Alex screamed. She pulled her sword out of thin air, not even having to ask for it. "You S.O.B.'s best run you I will send you ugly butts back to hell."

"Calm down, Al. Can I call you Al? We're not here to hurt you, sweetie," the taller demon said.

"Ha, like I believe that. I'm gonna cut off your heads and shake them in front of you. And if you ever call me Al again, I will kick your dick up your ass," she said with a snarl.

"That would not be smart, Lexi," the other demon said.

"Shut the fuck up and go blow yourself, douchebag," Alex said. Suddenly the demon started to undo his pants. "Shit. Not here, you bastard. Now both of you get the hell out of those people, take them home, and don't you ever come topside again!" She hadn't expected the demons to obey. The angels had wards or whatever, so why not these dickwads? But Alex obviously got her brains from her mother's side of the family, because the demons where powerless against her mojo. They smoked out6, took the meat suits, and Alex assumed went back to hell. A minute later Cas fell off the wall and the Winchesters regained consciousness.

"Bobby! Bobby, where are you?" Dean called as he stumbled to his feet. There was a scuffle and a crash, followed by a muffled moan. All of this came from the back room. They ran in to find Bobby face down on the floor, tied to a chair and gagged.

"Shit," Alex mumbled, then knelt down to untie the hunter.

"Balls. Thanks boys… and girl… Those bastards got in while I sleepin', and I guess I'm not as sharp as I used ta be, 'cos when I woke up I was tied and gagged. Anyway, who the hell are you?" Bobby said once he was standing.

"Alex Carter. I'm the chic Cas sent Dean and Sam to protect… helluva job they're doing, yeah?" Alex said.

"Listen Miss Thang, ain't our fault you're a friggin monster magnet," Dean said.

"Alex is half angel, half demon," Cas said. I shot him a look.

"Way to be subtle, Uncle Cassie," I growled.

"I do not understand why you called me that."

"Well, you're technically my uncle so…"

"Wait, slow down. Half what and half what?!" Bobby yelled. Alex backed away quickly.

"This is gonna take a while," she mumbled.

She was right. Two hours, 50,000 questions, and 4 packs of beer later she, Cas, Sam, and Dean had told Bobby everything.

"Well this is just great. Another war? Because the apocalypse wasn't enough," Bobby said, cracking the top off his 5th beer. "Anyway, I found ya idgits a case." Sam and Dean immediately sat up in their chairs.

"There's this little town in the middle of Iowa, Joshua Lake, where five people have been found dead in the last week. All young, all healthy, and they seem to have just dropped dead. Still perfectly healthy, just dead," the oldest hunter explained.

"So what was the cause of death?" Sam asked.

"There wasn't one. They're just dead," Bobby said.

"Well then," Alex said, "this sounds right up our alley."

Dean turned to look at her. "Our alley? You don't have an alley, sister. You're not coming," he said.

"You nuts or something? Of course I'm coming, dumbass!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, we're supposed to look after you, and the best way to do that is to leave you here with Bobby," Sammy said.

"Like hell. I've saved y'all's asses twice today -granted it was me being there that caused your asses to need to be saved, but who cares- so I'm pretty sure I don't need protecting!" Alex shouted, "I am 20 years old and the daughter of two freaking supernatural beings! I can take care of myself, and I don't need to be sheltered by two guys who DIE every other damn year! Plus, I can kick ass, and use magic, so don't say I wouldn't be useful." With that she got up, flipped her hair (which is _**really**_ hard to do with hair that short), and walked out of the house.

"I pray to Castiel to stop flirting with Dean and come out here before I deep fry his wings and dip them in buffalo sauce," she growled. A few moments later Cas was by her side.

"Sam and Dean do not approve of your actions, Alexandria," the fallen angel said.

"I don't give two shits if they approve of my actions. They're not my parents! I don't have parents, not really," Alex said, "and it's Alex, Cas."

"Okay, Alex, but you must understand that the Winchesters have already become protective of you. I have looked into both of their minds-"

"That's creepy, Cas."

"I apologize for seeming 'creepy'. As I was saying, I have looked into both of their minds-"

"Nope, doesn't sound better the second time."

"Alex, please stop interrupting me. Anyway, I have looked into both of their minds… thank you for remaining quiet-"

"No problem."

"Alexandria Matthew Carter! I swear to my Father, if you interject one more time I will smite you! Nod if you understand."

Alex nodded.

"I have looked into their minds and they both care for you already. They simply wish for you to remain safe."

The junkyard was silent for a full minute. "I'm glad that they like me, really you have no idea how happy that makes me, but I want to go on this hunt! I want to help, to make a difference! I'm a big girl-angel-demon-thing, and I want them to see that," Alex said.

"If you truly feel like you going on this job would be the best thing to do, then I trust your judgement and I will help you persuade Sam and Dean to let you go with them," Castiel said. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You are the best. Uncle. Ever!" she squealed, and walked back to the house, Castiel in tow.

=~=~SPN~=~=

As Alex stomped out of the house Sam, Dean, and Bobby all let go of the breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

"Wow," Dean said, "that went well." He ran his hand over his face and drank his whole beer in one swift gulp.

"You know, she does have a point. She's not helpless, and her mojo would be helpful against whatever the heck we're up against," Sam said. The room was silent for a second, and then Cas piped up.

"She is praying to me, and does not seem happy. What is buffalo sauce?" the blue eyed being asked.

"It's this spicy stuff you put on chicken wings to make them taste better. Why?" Dean asked.

"Alex has threatened to deep fry my wings and dip them in the stuff," Cas deadpanned. Dean gave a low whistle and Sam chuckled.

"You better go see what she wants, Cas. I get the feeling she might actually do that," Sam said. Without another word, Cas was gone.

"The girl might seem a bit fragile, but she's tough, I can tell. Plus, if we ever want her help at, I don't know, stopping the friggin' apocalypse, then we gotta give her a little free rein," Bobby said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just don't want her to get sucked into this shit like we have. She's a smart kid, and she's a fighter, she could do something important with her life, instead of throwing it away to kill freaking monsters with us," Dean said.

"Dean, man, she's been sucked into this shit since the day she was born! She's not even human! I don't like it any more than you do, trust me. Do you think we want her to be off with us when she should be at college or something? But she wants to help, and she can help, so I say why not give her a chance?" Sam asked.

Just then Alex walked in, followed by Castiel. "I'm here to ask you to let Alex accompany you on this hunt," the angel said. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well, we know who's not winning the presidential election. That's how you persuade people? Really?" she asked. Cas looked confused.

"I asked politely if they would bring you along with them. Is this not how you persuade?" he asked.

"No, actually, it's not. Let's hope our life never depends on your ability to convince someone to let us live," Alex grumbled.

"Good news, Miss Thang, you're coming with us," Dean said. Alex's mouth dropped open.

"Never mind, bro! You rock!" she said, again hugging the angel.

"Alex, I am your uncle, not your brother. And I do not enjoy this physical contact," Cas said awkwardly. Alex released him and smiled.

"So," she said, "when do we leave?"

**There you go, folks! One reeeeeeeeeeeeally looooooong chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave suggestions or constructive criticism or something in the reviews, please!**

**Allons-y!**


	6. An Awkward Car Ride

**Hallo friends! This is a terribly late update, and I really have no excuse. Gosh, I'm sorry dolls. I'm so lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

=~=~Alex POV~=~

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking my shoulder. "Wake up, kid. We're about to leave," a voice said from above me. For a moment I didn't remember anything from the previous day, and I mumbled something about five more minutes.

"Alex, if you want to come with us then get up. Me and Sammy are leaving in 10 minutes," the voice said. That shook me back to reality. My eyes snapped open and I sat up so fast I got dizzy.

"Shit. Why'd you guys wake me up so late?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. When everything came into focus I saw Dean standing in front of me with Sam standing behind him. Both were already dressed in about 6 layers of clothing.

"You seemed like you need it," Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Thanks, I guess. Now if you two'll excuse me, I need to go get ready," I said. I went to the bathroom and a few minutes later, I encountered a problem. Clothes.

"Well damn," I muttered. Then I remembered that I was some sort of magic chic who could pull bad ass swords out of thin air. I shut my eyes and willed for some clothes to appear. When I opened my eyes, there on the counter top was a grey tank top, a blue and white plaid shirt, some black cargo pants, and some underwear. "I could get used to this," I said as I pulled on the outfit. I put my hair back with a bobby pin, brushed my teeth, and prayed to God that I didn't look like crap without my makeup. I was looking down trying to button my shirt when I left the bathroom, and walked right into Sam.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, no, it's fine," I replied quickly.

"I like your shirt."

"Thanks."

Dean interrupted our awkward conversation by clearing his throat. "Stop flirting, you two. Now are we going or not?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Winchester. What time is it?" I asked.

"About 6:00," Sam said. I felt a yawn coming on. Six was not my usual, but I had better get used to it.

"And it takes about 6 hours to get to Joshua Lake, plus we need to stop and get you something to wear and a badge," Dean said. I smiled.

"I got that covered. Where do you think I got this stuff? My fairy godmother?" I said. I snapped my fingers and sitting on a chair was a woman's business suit and an FBI badge. Sam nodded and picked up the badge.

"Wow. That's, uh, convenient," he said.

"Hell yeah it is! Man, you're awesome," Dean said. I grinned at his reaction.

"Thanks. Now, if that's all, let's go say adios to Bobby and get going," I said. We found Bobby at his desk, already downing some liquor. After giving us a few wise word (mostly to not be idgits), we said our good byes and headed out to the Impala.

After about 45 minutes, we stopped at a convenience store. Dean pulled out a twenty and handed it to Sam. "Get me a pack of beer and some doughnuts," he said.

"Ya know, I can practically see your liver melting," I said. Dean mumbled something along the lines of 'shut up I don't care' and shooed Sam into the store. Then, to my surprise, he started a conversation.

"So kid, where ya from?" he asked. I was startled by his attempt at small at small talk.

"Um, recently? That little town you picked me up from yesterday. But I'm not really 'from' anywhere. Never stayed in one home to long," I said. It was true. The longest I'd stayed in one town was two years, back in third grade when I was cute enough and useful enough to get people to keep me.

"Whattaya mean, stayed in one home? The chic you're, uh, using she must've had parents, right? You called that lady on the phone mom," Dean said. I sighed. Were we really going to have this conversation?

"Nah, guess we're alike in that way, I suppose. Her mom gave us up 3 days after she was born. Wow, that sounded weird. But anyways, I'm a foster kid. Mrs. Carter just likes us to call her mom while we're there. Apparently it makes it more 'realistic'," I said. I saw Dean's eyes widen as he tried to give me what I guess was a sympathetic look. "Don't do that, dude. I don't need you to feel sorry for me. Yeah, it was rough. Yeah, it sucked. But I made it, and that's what matters."

Just then, Sam walked out of the store carrying Dean's beer in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. "Thank Chuck," I muttered. Moose had just saved me from getting hit by the awkward train. Sam got in the car and we kept driving, neither Dean nor I bringing up what we had talked about.

About 30 minutes away from Joshua Lake we decided to call Cas. As he mojoed in next to me, tie backwards and hair an utter disaster, Dean was starting an air guitar solo to AC/DC's Back in Black.

"Dean, I believe driving requires at least on hand on the steering wheel," the angel said.

"Holy shit, Cas! We've discussed this!" the older Winchester said, jumping in his seat.

"You're just embarrassed he saw you acting like an idiot," Sam said with a smirk.

"Am not," Dean said like a 5 year old. Sam just laughed.

"Is little Deanie is embawwassed in front of Castiel," he mocked.

"Is little Sammy is twying to be funny for the pwetty girl?" Dean said. This made Sam's eyes go wide, and I choked back a gasp.

"Dean I swear-" Sam started.

"What? I've noticed the way you and Miss Thang make googly eyes at each other," Dean teased.

"My god, Winchester, you call me 'Miss Thang' one more time and I will zap your ass to Timbuctoo," I growled.

"And making googly eyes? Of course you'd know all about that, with you and Cas eye screwing all the time," Sam said.

"Sam, please do not drag me into this," Castiel said.

"What? We all know it's true! You guys look at each other like-" Sammy started, but I cut him off.

"Sam, stop before things get out of hand," I said, reaching up to put a hand on his shoulder. I didn't know how things escalated as quickly as they did, but I prayed it wouldn't happen again.

I sighed and crossed my arms. The look on Dean's face could've shattered glass. Sam was bitchfacing everything in existence. Cas was just fidgeting awkwardly. Then I realized something; none of us denied any of the accusations.

**Well there you go dolls! Hope y'all enjoyed. Anywho, that's all.**

**Allons-y!**


	7. nightmares and Promises

**Hi guys! It's me again. Sorry about the wait, I really have no excuses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

The last few minutes of the drive were extremely awkward. No one said a single word. Sam and I were having somewhat of a silent conversation. Cas had tried to talk to Dean, but the hunter was just ignoring him. When they finally got to Joshua Lake everyone felt anxious and jittery.

"Two rooms, please," Sam said. They'd discussed this earlier. Sam and I would room together, and Dean and Cas would room together. Sam and Dean were still a bit miffed at each other for what had happened in the car.

"Rooms 45 and 46, both kings," the guy working the motel desk said, handing a key to Dean and a key to Sam. Sam jumped about a foot, Dean started choking on air, and I started shaking my head so fast I probably gave myself a concussion, but Cas just looked confused.

"Why would we need one large bed? None of us are in a sexual relationship-" the angel said.

"Oh! I'm- I'm so sorry! I just assumed-" the motel guy stuttered.

"Yeah, well, you assumed wrong, buddy," Dean said.

"We're brothers," Sam said, gesturing to himself and Dean, "and these two are our…"

"Cousins! We're their cousins. Yup. We're just in town to visit our… Grandma. Uh huh," I finished, stumbling over my lie.

"I'm sorry! Really, I am. Here's the new keys… rooms 21 and 22… sorry again," Mr. Motel Guy said, quickly switching the keys. We nodded and hurriedly left the lobby.\

"Dean, why did he assume you and I were together?" Cas asked. Dean turned and looked at the angel like he had sprouted an elephant's trunk from his forehead.

"Because he's an asshat and… we're not talking about this, okay? Just forget it ever happened."

"Dean, I am an angel. We have perfect memory."

"Well then ignore it."

"Okay."

We finally got to our rooms after what felt like hours.

"I dunno about you guys," dean said, "but I need a beer. You nerds do your nerdy thing; I'm going to a bar.

"Okay. I could use a nap anyway," I said. And 15 minutes later I was doing just that.

3rd Person POV

Alex was having a nightmare, Sam could tell that much. She was lying on the bed with her arms and legs splayed out, her head tossing back and forth. What the hunter didn't know was how bad it really was.

Alex was terrified. Tied down on a steel table and gagged, someone was holding a knife to her throat. She couldn't see their face, but their voice was oddly high pitched, almost like a child's.

"Poor little Alex, all alone. Not even human. Every atom of every cell in your body is wrong, unnatural. You killed Josiah. You killed Malidiel. You even killed the real Alex, and she wasn't even ten minutes old. You're no better than those demons you locked in hell. Dean should've killed you when he had the chance. All you've ever done is caused trouble. You've put all your 'friends' in danger. Now they're all going to die, because of you. They're going to die and burn in hell and it'll be all. Your. Fault!" the person said, and started to push the knife into Alex's neck.

Suddenly Alex started screaming, the most blood curdling and terrifying scream Sam had ever heard. He jumped to his feet, ran over to her bed, and began shaking her. "Alex! Alex, wake up! Wake up! C'mon, wake up!" he shouted. Alex's eyes shot open.

"Sam! Sam I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she said, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. Sam was startled by the gesture, but slowly returned the hug.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sam I've killed 3 people. I'm a murderer. I'm dangerous. I'm just going to cause problems. I could go crazy and kill you all!" she said. She was shaking and sweating, her hair sticking to her neck and forehead.

"Alex you said it yourself, those people were trying to kill you," Sam said. he didn't know what had brought on the nightmare, but he found it frightening how such a tough girl could be reduced to shivering mess by it.

"Sam, you gotta promise me something," Alex said.

"What?"

"If I- if I ever go dark side, you gotta stop me. You or Dean or Cas or someone. You gotta make sure I don't hurt anyone."

"Alex, you're not gonna go dark side."

"How do you know?"

"Because I didn't. Now you better go get cleaned up, we need to be at the crime scene in a few minutes."

Alex nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. Once she had splashed herself with water and got her head on straight, she couldn't believe she had just done that. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered.

Meanwhile, Sam was trying to process what had just happened. Alex, who hadn't shown much emotion other than stubbornness and determination, had just broken down. She'd just opened up to him in a way that was odd for someone that had only known him for two days. He still didn't know how to respond. But he did know he never wanted her to feel so beaten and miserable again.

Five minutes later Alex came out of the bathroom in a royal blue pantsuit and black button down. Her hair was brushed and she had makeup on. She didn't look like anything had happened at all.

"You doing okay?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Much better. Thanks," she said, pulling on her bangs. Sam recognized the look in her eyes. It was the same look Dean had after he did something like this. It was a look that said "I know what just happened, but that doesn't mean I'm going to talk about it". He knew not to press further.

"Where'd you get the clothes?" he asked.

"Mojo'd them up."

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna go get ready so…"

"Okay. I'll call Dean and tell him to get his ass back over here."

Sam nodded and went into the bathroom, leaving Alex alone in the room. She turned on her phone, but realized that she didn't know Dean's number.

"Sam! What's your brother's number?" she yelled.

"785-555-0128."

"Thanks!"

Alex quickly dialed the number. "Dean, where are you?" she asked. Dean's reply was muffled by loud, blaring music.

"A bar."

"Brilliant. Well you need to get back here so we can go get started on this case."

"Who are you, my mom?"

"Shut up Winchester. Just get your ass back over here."

"Yes ma'am."

Alex rolled her eyes and hung up. It was a miracle these three ever got anything done.

** There you go guys! So sorry for the wait! I really need to get my shit together. Anyways,**

**Allonsy!**


	8. Getting Down to Business

**Hello my beautiful…. Penguins! So, so sorry about the wait, honest. A lot of crap hit me at the same time and the result was lack of fanfiction. Sucks, I know. But enough of that! It's time for the next chapter of… The Unlucky One!**

"He'll be over in a bit. You find anything while I was… asleep?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, actually. They were all in the Greek club at their college. In fact, they each died within a five days of attending a meeting," Sam said. Alex rubbed her temples.

"Brilliant," she muttered sarcastically. Sam had begun to notice that she did that a lot. It was kinda cute.

"Hey, at least now we have some sort of lead," Sam said. Alex fell down on the bed.

"Yeah, except, ya know, there are like 2 million Greek bad guys, and all of them have got some nasty shit up their sleeves. Minotaurs, maenads, gorgons, chimera, empousai, freaking GODS…" she said. Sam looked at her curiously.

"How do you know all that?" he asked.

"Cos I read, doofus. Anyone who's ever walked into a library can know about that stuff."

"Oh. So you know a lot about Greek mythology?"

"More than most 18-or 20, whatever-year old girls."

"Ever heard of a thing that kills like this?"

Alex smiled. "Nope, but I like where you're going with that."

SPNSPNSPN

Thirty minutes later Dean was back at the motel, dressed in his fed suit, and (mostly) sober. He knocked on the door of Sam and Alex's room.

"It's unlocked!" Alex yelled. Dean opened the door to see the two of them sitting on Sam's bed and writing in a notepad.

"You guys ready to go?" Dean asked. Sam looked up.

"Yeah, so get this, the victims? All part of the Greek club, and they all died right after a meeting," he said.

"So I'm going through all the Greek bastards I've ever heard of and seeing if any of them kill people like this," Alex said with a smile.

"Nice," Dean said, "so you got anything?" Both Alex and Sam's faces fell.

"Not yet," Sam said.

"Hey, where's Cas? He'd know about this sorta thing, wouldn't he?" Alex asked.

"Hell if I know. He wasn't in our room," Dean said.

"Then call him, dummy! Sheesh, and y'all are the ones who have to save the world? We're all screwed," Alex said. Dean gave her the death glare.

"Oh just shut up," he started, "Cas! C'mon dude, we need you back here at home base, so if you could just flap on over here…" there was a swoosh and Castiel was standing behind Dean.

"Hello," he said. Dean jumped a foot.

"Jeez Cas, what have I told you about personal space? And where the hell did you go anyway?"

"I don't 'flap', Dean. I am a Warrior of God, a Soldier of Heaven-"

"Would you two stop not-flirting and help us?" Sam asked.

"Never mind. We need to go anyway. I call shotgun!" Alex yelled, raising her hand and grinning mischievously. Sam looked like a child who had just had his favorite toy stolen.

"What? But that's- that's-"

"You snooze you lose, Sammy. Better luck next time," Dean said. Sam grumbled something about how they never agreed on this and how it was his spot, and Alex just got in the car.

"Dean, I don't understand, Sam was not asleep, and Alex is not currently in possession of a firearm," Cas said.

"They're expressions, Cas. Just get in the car," Dean said with a small laugh.

Fifteen minutes, 4 AC/DC songs, and one air guitar solo that caused Alex to reach over and grab the steering wheel so they didn't hit a stop light later, they pulled into the driveway of Lina Osbury, a woman who was friends with all five victims and was a member of the Greek club. The group walked up to the front door and Sam knocked. There was a creak and a lady opened the door. She was no more than 5'2", and had long white blonde hair that went past her butt. Her eyes were icy blue and she was so pale she was almost transparent. She was pretty in a creepy ghost sort of way.

"Hello? Who are you?" she asked, her voice so soft and so high they almost couldn't hear it. They all pulled out their badges and flashed them in her face.

"Agents Urie, Stump, Way, and Granger. We're here to talk to you about the recent deaths in this community. You were friends with all five victims?" Sam asked Lina nodded and let them in.

The house was decorated to match Lina, everything in whites, silvers, and blues. She led them to a silver couch and had them sit.

"So, what can you tell us about Hazel, Avery, Ethan, Jace, and Elise?" Dean asked. As he said the victims' names, each one seemed to hit Lina in the gut.

"They were all good people! I mean, yeah Jace would pull a stupid pranks, and Elise was a bit of a gossip, but they didn't deserve to die!" Lina said, choking back tears. Alex reached over and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Osbury. Now, it's come to our attention that all five of your friends were in the Greek club with you. Could you tell us a little more about that?" she asked, using the sympathetic voice she usually reserved for hurt animals and small children. Lina nodded and pulled out a tissue.

"Hazel and Ethan founded it. We were all into the mythology and culture and stuff, although I think Avery just came for the gyros," she said with a forced laugh, "But yeah, we met on Sundays and talked about things."

"Is there anyway there could be a connection between the club and the deaths?" Sam asked. Lina looked horrified.

"What? No, no, of course not! That's silly! Why would- why would the club have anything to do with this?" she asked. Cas tilted his head.

"Miss Osbury, you are lying. We need you to tell the truth or we will have to-" he said, but was cut off by Dean's Glare of Doom.

"Lina, were your friends acting strangely in any way before their times of death?" Dean asked.

"No! No, not at all. They were perfectly normal!" Lina started sounding panicked.

"Where were the club meetings held?" Sam asked.

"Avery's house, but there's nothing there-"

"And the address?" Dean asked.

"4300 Orchard Parkway, but I still don't understand why-"

"Thank you for your time, Miss Osbury. We'll be sure to contact you if we find anything," Alex said. All four of them stood up, nodded politely, and left.

**Sorry for the terribly abrupt ending. Pitiful, I know. Oh well.**

**ALLONS-Y!**


	9. Witchy Witches to Ever Witch

Hiya! Tis me afain, with your chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: none of this is mine.

"She's hiding something," Cas said once they were all in the Impala.

"Nah shit Sherlock," Alex said.

"And this definitely has something to do with their little 4H group," Dean said.

A few minutes later, the group was pulling into 4300 Orchard Parkway. The house was small and gray, and almost completely covered in flowers.

"Okay, here we are. Sam and Alex, go look around. Cas and I are headed to the morgue," Dean said.

"And why are you going with Cas? Are you sure you don't have a cru-" Sam started, but was cut off.

"Maybe I'm going with him because I'm tired of your ugly face, nerd! Now get out."

Sam and Alex both smirked and got out of the car, Sam with great difficulty due to his long legs. Once they were out, they went up to the house and ducked under the police tape. They each flashed a FBI badge at the cops standing around.

"I'm Agent Way, and this is my partner, Agent Granger. We're here to look at the crime scene," Sam said.

"I didn't know the FBI were coming," one police officer said.

"Well, five deaths in one week, especially ones as odd ad this, are sure to catch the eye of the federal government. If you want, you can call our supervisor," Alex said, pulling out her 'card'. The officer took it and whipped out a cell phone.

"Hello Mr., uh, Hurley. I have two of your agents, Granger and Way here... yes sir, they have proper identification... I'm sorry sir... Yes sir... Have a nice day... Yes sir. Goodbye," he said, "Well it seems you have your superior's okay to be here. C'mon, I'll show you the house."

The house was nothing like Sam and Alex expected. No signs of witchcraft or satanism, no smell of sulphur, no coldspots, not even a cobweb.

"And you searched the whole house?" Alex asked.

" Yes ma'am. None of my men found anything," the police man said.

"Well that's bloody brilliant," Alex mumbled.

"Huh?" the man asked.

"Um, nothing. Just, uh, just go outside, and don't let anyone else in the house, understand? Thanks," Alex said. The man nodded and left.

Once he was gone, Sam pulled out an EMF detector. It didn't even beep.

"So it's not a ghost, not a demon, and they said they didn't find anything that suggested witchcraft," he said.

"Sam, normal people don't even know what witchcraft looks like. There could be a whole world of hoo doo in this house, and I doubt they'd even notice."

"Yeah, but satanic alters usually aren't hard to spot."

"They are if they're disguised as, like, coffee tables. Point is, for all we know these could be the most witchy witches who ever witched."

Sam laughed. "Witchy witches to ever witch?"

"Shut up, Moose. It's been a long week."

"You've been here for 3 days!"

"And before that I had a history pop quiz, two calculas tests, and a 5000 word essay due. Shut your face."

After that, the two got bust searching in silence.

There you go mates, one chapter!

ALLONS-Y!


	10. Dean and Cas Hang With Dead People

**I'm so sorry about the crazy long wait! Shit hasn't stopped coming since I last updated.**

**Disclaimer: as always, I don't own anything**

Dean drove off after dropping Sam and Alex at the crime scene. "I bet you $20 they're together by the time we solve this," he said.

"I am an Angel of the Lord, Dean. I do not gamble," Castiel replied, appearing in the front seat.

"Jesus Christ Cas! Give me some warning next time!"

"I apologize."

Dean continued in silence, trying to ignore the sky blue orbs that might be (literally) peering into his soul.

"Why does Sam insist that we have what he calls 'eyesex'? Does he not understand that humans cannot perform intercourse with their eyes?" Cas asked innocently. Dean almost lost control of the Impala, swerving sharply to the left.

"Dude! What the hell?" he yelled. Castiel only looked confused.

"What about hell, Dean?"

"It's an expression, man. Why the fuck did you just ask that?"

"I am genuinely curious. Does your brother not know that eyes cannot mate? If so, we should really inform him-" Dean cut Cas off.

"He doesn't mean we literally have sex with our eyes! He just means we stare at each other a lot."

"Well then why doesn't he just say we stare at each other a lot?"

"Because he's an annoying little bitch, that's why. Anyways, we need to look at those bodies," Dean said, effectively ending the conversation. "Damn curious virgin angels and their damn questions."

A few minutes later they pulled into the hospital parking lot and walked into the morgue.

"Are you Dr. Copen?" Dean asked the gray haired man stoanding in the center of the room.

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Agents Urie and Stump, FBI. We're here about the, uh, uncaused deaths," Dean said, flashing his badge in the doctor's face. He gestured at Cas to do the same, and the angel pulled out his badge but didn't open it. "Agent Stump. Your badge," Dean mumbled to Castiel, who nodded and opened it. "Sorry, he's new."

The doctor nodded as led them over to where all five bodies lay. "We ran an autopsy on them. Still nothing. These kids should not be dead," he said, "They were in perfect health! I have no idea how this happened." Castiel looked like he was about to say something but Dean gave him a look that said 'shut the hell up', so Cas did.

"We're just as confused as you are, Doc. Now would you mind if me and my partner take a look at the bodies alone?" Dean asked. Doctor Copen nodded and left the room.

"It's their life force. It's missing," Cas said.

"Huh?"

"Their life force. Every living thing has one."

"Still have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's the energy in a person that keeps them alive. You cannot survive without it. Death takes it when he, uh, kills you."

"Yeah, because that makes so much more sense. Thanks Cas."

"You're welcome."

"Cas, buddy, that was sarcasm."

"Oh."

They stood there for a second, neither of them sure of what to say. Soon the awkward silence was too much for Dean.

"So now we know how they're dying, and we know it's tied to Greek club. Any ideas?" he asked the angel.

"Maybe. And if I'm right then we need to get out of this town place as soon as possible."


	11. They Found the Witch-y Stuff

Look** at me, getting up a new chapter within a month! And I don't even own a computer! Woo!**

**This next chapter is with Sammy and Alex again.**

**Disclaimer: If I don't own a computer I definitely don't own Supernatural.**

The house was a mess. Every book case had been emptied, very drawer had been pulled out, and their contents were scattered on the floor. Still know witch-y stuff.

"There's no black magic here, Alex. We've checked everywhere," Sam said, wiping his brow.

"There's gotta be something! I mean, they all died after coming here for a Greek club meeting!" Alex said.

Sam had noticed that when she got frustrated Alex's Southern accent was very prominent, and it was kinda cute. But not right now! Right now there was something evil in this house, and they had to find it!

As Alex stomped her foot in aggravation, the whole house shook.

"Ho-ly fuck... did I do that?" she asked. Sam was about to answer when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The book case had fallen over when Alex had caused the minor earthquake, and behind it was a hole in the wall covered by a veil, which was now fluttering in the breeze.

"Alex, I think you found it," Sam said, running over to the hole.

"Well," Alex said, obviously nervous, "here's our witch-y stuff."

"You're not getting cold feet now, are you?" Sam teased.

"What? No! Of course not! I'd just, uh, feel better about exploring the Cave of Wonders if Cas and Dean were with us," Alex said, trying not to show exactly how scared she was, "And you would've thought the police guys could've moved a bookcase."

"Yeah. Nothing like good ol' American law enforcement," Sam joked awkwardly. Actually, just about everything Sam had done in the last few days was awkward.

"So, um, what do we do? Call Velma and Louise?" Alex asked.

"I guess," Sam said, pulling out his phone. He dialled and it rang for a few seconds. "Dean. Hey, so get this, we found something... Yeah, it's this cave in the house... Cas said what?...Dean! We can't just leave! There are people in danger!... Okay, we'll meet you back at the motel. Wait, actually we need a ride... No I'm not twelve!... She's not my- you know what? Shut up jerk!" Sam hang up.

"What was that all about?"Alex asked.

"Dean wants us to meet him at the motel but won't give us a ride."

"Okay. So? I'll just mojo us on over there. I mean, I know it's not your favourite means of transportation, but it's bette than walking," Alex said. Sam shrugged and she zapped then back to the motel.

Really short, I know, but it's the best I can do right now.

ALLONS-Y


	12. Love Kills

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL FRIENDS**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. **

"Ugh. It doesn't get better the more you do it," Sam grumbled, trying to regain his balance.

"Stop being such a baby," Alex said.

"I am not being a baby!"

"You are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"You're horrible."

"Then why have you kept me around? My incredible good looks?"

Sammy couldn't respond to that. "Look, Dean mentioned this thing called a life force. We should probably look it up," he said, partly to get out of answering the question.

"Life force?" That sounds pretty Star Wars-y," Alex said, flopping stomach down onto her bed, "Okie dokie then. Googling life force."

They worked in silence for a few minutes until they heard a knock on their door.

"Sammy! Open up!" Dean yelled. Sam unlocked the door and Dean walked in, Cas practically riding on his back.

"What took you two so long?" Sam asked.

"We found something," Dean replied, dropping a notepad on Sam's bed, "All five vics had this tattooed on their neck."

Alex picked up the notepad and took a sharp breath. "First off, who drew this? Cos it good. Second off, I know this symbol," she said.

"I drew it. Thank you for believing it is done well. Now, what's the symbol?" Cas said.

"The seashell and the dove are both supposed to be signs of Aphrodite," Alex said.

"Aphro-who now?" Dean asked.

"Aphrodite. Greek goddess of love and beauty," Sam explained. Dean laughed.

"So the goddess of love is banking people?" he said.

"This isn't funny, Dean. If we are truly facing Aphrodite, then we are in more trouble than I though. The Greek deities were ruthless. Aphrodite was one of the worst. She had no boundaries and convinced people to do horrible things," Castiel said.

"How do we killed her?" Sam asked.

"I do not know, but there is someone who might," Cas said.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"The Trickster."

**I'm sorry it's so short but it's the best I can do right now**

**Allons-y**


	13. One Non Human to Another

**Look at these mega fast updating skillz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

"The Trickster. As in, locked Sam in a time loop, killed me hundreds of times, sewer alligators Trickster?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"That would be the one," Cas said simply.

"Nope. Nope. No way in hell-" Dean said.

"Well good thing we're not in hell, Dean," Cas replied.

"Cas, look, the Trickster... He's a monster," Sam said. Alex quietly stood in the corner, not knowing if she should chime in.

"Um, Cas, could we talk just for a sec? One non-human thing to another?" she asked. Castiel nodded.

"Of course. What do you which to discuss?"

"I mean, like, alone? Away from Jolly Green and Trigger Happy?"

Sam and Dean both seemed a bit uneasy. "What's so important you can't tel us?" the oldest Winchester asked.

"It's an angel thing," Alex said. She then grabbed Castiel by the arm and dragged him into the hall.

"Cas, do you know who the Trickster is, really?" she asked.

"I believe it's Loki."

"Well, um, you believe wrong... It's Gabriel..."

"Gabriel? As in, my brother, the archangel Gabriel?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yes, that Gabriel," she said.

"Then we inform the Winchesters," Cas replied as if it was obvious.

"We can't, Cas. There's a fixed point in time in which Sam and Dean learn who the Trickster really is, and we can't go in and mess that up. Haven't you ever seen Doctor Who?"

"No, I haven't."

"Wow. Well, we're going to fix that, as soon as Mrs. Lovey Dovey is dead," Alex said, "In the mean time, I'm gona pray to Uncle Gabe. Could you go tell the guys I'm getting a coke from the vending machines or something?"

"Of course," Castiel said and went back into the motel room.

Alex closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "Gabe is great, Gabe is good, let us ask him to flap his stupid self over here. Amen," she said. There was a moment of silence, and a flutter of wings.

"Well well well. Whats up kiddo?" a familiar voice said. Alex turned an gasped.

"Gabriel! You actually showed up," she said.

"Of course, kid. Wanted to meet the newest member of the fam," Gabe replied with a grin. Alex had to pace her breathing.

"Okay," she said, "before we go in there and you have to act like the Trickster and I have to, like, threaten you or whatever, can I just say you are awesome? Like, incredible. My favorite. When you di - had to go, I sobbed like a baby. You're fab." Gabriel smiled and licked a lollipop he'd pulled from no where.

"Always happy to meet a fan," he said, "Now, I'm guessing you haven't told Dean-o or Sammycakes about my secret identity, right?"

"Yup."

"Well then," the archangel said, "this is going to be fun."

**Yes yes, I know it's short. Like, drabble short. Buuuuuut, it's here, right? Give me a bit of credit.**

**ALLONS-Y!**


	14. Gabe Is Fond of Cas' Sass

**Hallo loves!It's me again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

"What the hell, Loki?" Alex yelled as she pulled the "Trickster" into the motel room. They'd ratted up her hair, given Gabe a black eye, charred the edges of both of their shirts and pulled their most "I hate you" faces to make sure Sam and Dean didn't even catch a whiff of the truth.

"You should be careful with me, kid. I'm a god," Gabriel spat.

"And I'm apparently the most powerful being in he universe, so sit your ass down."

Sam, Dean, and Cas stared at the situation in front of them. Sam was pretty sure Alex didn't have enough time to summon the Trickster, plus she was supposed to be getting a pop, but he didn't really care at the moment. Dean kinda just wanted to kick the pagan's ass. And Cas, well, Cas didn't know exactly what to do. He still didn't understand why they couldn't tell Dean and Sam the truth, but apparently it would cause the universe to implode so he didn't really want to risk it.

"Loki," Sam said.

"Sam-a-lam! How's the moose doing?"

"Shut up, Trickster. According to Cas you know shit about Aphrodite. Spill," Dean growled.

"Still not one for small talk I see? Great," was Gabriel's reply.

"Loki..." Alex said.

"Jeez, none of you are any fun. Anyway, you guys are lucky because I just so happen to want Little Miss Cupid as dead as you guys 's a bitch," Gabe said.

"She's killing people so I assume she wouldn't be the most pleasant being in the universe," Cas said.

"Well well well, hello there Castiel! You seem to be doing fine. Picked up on the human concept of sass, I see."

"Stop being a dick and give us some information for God's sake," Sam said.

"Fine. Ivory stake dipped in the blood of someone in love and blessed by one of the Queen of Hearts' kids," Gabriel said.

"Uhhhh, what?" Dean asked.

"That's what you need to take down Aphrodite. Shove it through her chest and you should be good."

"Where the hell are we gonna get all that?" Dean asked. Alex stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Alex, and I'm a crazy-mega-powerful creature who can make things out of thin air. How may I help you?" she said like she was some shop employee.

"Ha! I like you. You're funny," Gabe said. Alex couldn't help but blush. It's not her fault he was her favorite! You try not blushing after your favorite previously fictional character compliments you.

"Thanks..." she said. After weird looks from everyone but Gabe Alex cleared her throat and snapped her fingers. In her hand was a piece of sharpened ivory and a jar of red liquid. "Um, worry not. No elephants were harmed to get this. Or lovesick fools." She then noticed a small scar on her arm. "Okay. So maybe one lovesick fool was harmed, but I couldn't feel in and it wasn't that much so..."

"Wait. That's yours?" Sam asked. Alex nodded. "Then that means-"

"All we need is the kid's blessing. Uh, God of Mischief, you know where we could find one of Aphrodite's kids?" Alex cut Sam off. They didn't have time to discuss her love life.

"Okay, so, in the house where that coven worked there's a-" Gabe was interrupted.

"A cave, we know," Dean said.

"Yes, well, in this cave you should find a few things. One is a book containing a ritual to summon the bitch, and the other is a girl in a cage. The girl is Aphrodite's daughter. Get her to bless and stake and boom! You can kill Miss Love Guru," Gabe said.

"The child is in a cage?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, poor kid. Upside: she probably doesn't hold any sentiment to Mommy Dearest," Dean said.

"That was... really insensitive," Alex mumbled. "Anyway," she said louder, "Team Free Will, let's roll."

"Team Free Will...? Wait. How do we know this isn't a trap? Loki could be lying," Sam said.

"I'm offended! You honestly believe that I would-"

"It's not that far fetched, bro. And he's telling the truth, trust me. And if he is lying then I'll hunt him down and kill him myself," Alex said. Gabriel nodded, eyebrows raised.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, it's been great hanging with you mutton heads, really. We should do it again sometime. But if that's all, I really should be going. Ciao!" the Trickster said with a wink. He was gone.

"Well then," Dean said, "lets go kill us a love goddess."

**Okay, so, a few things to explain;**

**1\. I know they could've just Googled how to kill Aphrodite, but I really wanted Gabe, okay?**

**2\. Alex can summon random objects (laptops, clothes, stakes, fake i.d.s, ect.) but not qualities. Blood? She could create that out of nothing. Love sick blood? That's gotta come from somewhere.**

**3\. I call Gabriel Gabriel in the quotes even though the Winchesters only know him as Loki. This is because this story is Alex-centric and she would refer to him as Gabe or Gabriel most of the time.**

**Hope that makes sense.**

**Allons-y!**


	15. Role Models

**Its been so long! I'm so sorry. But guess what? I got a laptop!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural  
**

¨You guys ready to go?¨ Alex asked, grabbing the stake and hoisting a bag over her shoulder. Gabriel had left 15 minutes ago, and the were about to roll out.

¨Yeah, I guess,¨ Sam said. He pulled Alex to the side by her arm. ¨Are you going to tell me what that blood thing was?¨

Alex swallowed. ¨Uhhhhh, no?¨ Sam glared at her. ¨I don't have to tell you _anything, _Sam Winchester. You have no power over me.¨

Sam looked surprised. He took a step back. ¨I'm sorry, I was just wondering-¨

¨Well don't 'wonder'. It's none of your business,¨ Alex snapped. Dean snorted behind the two.

¨Trouble in paradise, Sammy?¨ he asked.

¨Shut up jerk!¨

¨Bitch!¨

¨Dean, I believe we need to, as you say, 'hit the road'," Cas said.

¨Seriously, what you idjits waiting for? Lets move, slow pokes!¨ Alex said.

¨What did you call us?¨ Dean asked.

¨Um, slowpokes?¨ Alex replied.

¨No, you called us idjits,¨ Sam said.

¨Yeah? And?¨ Alex asked, not seeing the problem.

¨Only Bobby can call us that!¨ Dean said, sounding personally offended.

Alex rolled her eyes. ¨Calm down man, its a force of habit. Up until a few days ago you were all my favorite characters in an awesome TV show. I fucking adore you assholes! So, obviously, I tried to be like you guys. I use your catch phrases, emulate your mannerisms, listen to your music, dress like you. Its not that rare in a fandom,¨ she said.

Sam looked a bit shocked, and Dean and Cas seemed down right uncomfortable.

¨That's just weird. Like, really weird. Why the hell would you wanna be like us?¨ Dean asked.

Alex blushed and looked away and mumbled, ¨You're heroes.¨ She then turned dark red. ¨I'll be in the car.¨

¨Heroes? Us?" Sam asked.

¨No fucking way. That's insane," Dean said.

¨I agree, although I suppose it makes sense,¨ Cas said.

¨How the hell does this make _any_ sense _at all_?¨ Dean asked.

¨She admires us, and so she used us as role models. It is truly not that far-fetched,¨ Cas explained.

¨I-I'm gonna go out to the car too,¨ Sam said, obviously still flustered. He went to the car and saw Alex sitting in the back, knees up to her chest.

¨Uh, Alex? Are you okay?¨

¨Yeah! I'm good. Fine. What ever. Why do you ask?¨

¨You, uh, left the room pretty quick. And you're curled in a ball in the back seat of the car...¨ Sam said. Alex uncurled herself and rubbed her neck.

¨Oh, uh, sorry.¨

¨No problem. Whats wrong?¨

¨Ah, its nothing.¨

¨No, really, whats up?¨

Alex sighed. ¨It's just... You guys, being here, it all feels like a dream. And... I feel like a massive problem. I'm not trying to be annoying, but...¨ her sentence dropped off.

¨Alex, you're not-not a _problem. _And you're not annoying. You're helping us with this case, right? And if you were a problem Dean would've thrown you out by now,¨ Sam replied. Alex reached over and hugged him. ¨Whoa! What are you doing?¨

¨Giving you a hug, dumb ass. Just go with it.¨

¨You're so weird.¨

¨Just now catching on, Sam?¨

**Yay! Look at that, a new chapter! And there might be one tomorrow! Because i have a computer!**


	16. Apology From the Writer

Hi guys...

So I just wanted to apologise for what I'm about to say, so sorry in advance. I'm not going to be continuing this story.

Now wait a minute before you click out and curse me for being another disloyal writer. I have reasons. The biggest being that this story was a stepping stone, and I shouldn't have even published it in the first place. This was the beta story. The story I've actually been working on wholeheartedly is much better quality.

That story is called Kingdom Come and will probably be out within the month. Check it out if you wish.

Also, if any of you would like to adopt this story, PM me. I'd love to give it to you, and love to read it!

Love and Sincerest Apologises,

Ava Rose


End file.
